


Never Too Late

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Weddings, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terence stood behind her, distant enough that he wasn’t touching her, yet still close enough she could still feel the heat from his body. “Are you going to talk to me, Ally?”</p><p>A year after their breakup, two former lovers meet again at their friends' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters and references belong to their rightful owners.

Leaning against the farthest located bar, Alicia sipped absently from her champagne glass as she glanced around the room. The Weird Sisters had just begun playing, chasing many of the older guests off to their tables while the younger ones gathered on the dancefloor to enjoy every minute of the unexpected performance of the wizarding world’s most famous band.

 

She should have known that Flint wouldn’t spare any cost on his wedding day. Aside from the band, the whole day had been a testament to that. The man loved his bride and wanted to show the whole world. Barely cracking a smile, she shook her head, surprised about being surprised.

 

For an outsider, she probably looked like one of the other three bridesmaids: unwinding after a full day of tending to the bride’s every whim. But in reality, her stomach was in knots with nerves as she scanned the crowd. Her maid of honour responsibilities had kept her busy enough the whole day that she hadn't had the time to worry, and she’d give her right arm for Katie to come up something ridiculous to keep her occupied. Although she’d managed to avoid him without really trying, she was well aware that she’d run out of luck sooner rather than later.

 

On the dancefloor, the guests had formed a half-circle with Katie and Marcus in the centre. While the bride beamed excitedly at the horde of well-wishers around her, flashing the obscenely large rock on her finger, Marcus just stood beside her with his chest puffed out and looking as proud as a god. They were a sight to behold, and no matter how happy Alicia was for her friends, she couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy. At one time, she had believed that she’d have a day like this. Then again, life always had a way of playing tricks on her.

 

“There you are.”

 

And her luck had finally run out. Alicia flinched as her fingers tightened around the stem of her glass. She kept her eyes closed, fighting the urge to pull out her wand and Apparate home. Sodding Flint and his anti-Apparition charms around the manor. He probably did it on purpose to spite her.

 

“Are you going to talk to me, Ally?”

 

She swallowed slowly, a ‘no’ already on her lips. Despite the year since she had last seen him, his voice still had the ability to make her skin break out in goose bumps. She pressed her lips together and tried to gather her self-control, and maybe, just maybe, he’d go away if she ignored him for long enough.

 

“Ally…”

 

That was a no then.

 

“Give me a minute; I’m working up to it.”

 

He put his hands on her shoulders, stroking her bare skin with his thumbs. “Can you at least turn around and let me have a look at you.”

 

A quiver swept through her at the familiarity of his hands on her. She was supposed to be over him; she'd told her friends and family that she was. Why did he have to come back and make her out to be a liar? She opened her eyes and half-heartedly shrugged off his hands. Holding her breath and counting to ten, she tried to calm her nerves before she turned around to face him.

 

Terence Higgs, once the love of her life –and after a bottle of wine she’d freely admit that he still was- stood too close, smiling as if nothing had changed between them. And by the looks of him, he certainly hadn’t. Feeling self-conscious about how she had changed, she dropped her eyes to her over-priced shoes, but not before eyeing him thoroughly. From the expensive hand-tailored black dress robes he wore to his blond hair she used the comb her fingers through, he was still the same man she remembered.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he said.

 

Merlin, she’d missed him, too. An awful lot.

 

“When did you get back?” she asked, glancing around the room in search for the easiest escape route she could take before she made a fool of herself.

 

“A couple of hours ago.” He smiled apologetically. “I was too late for my portkey and had to wait for another. I ended up missing the bonding ceremony.”

 

“Oh.” She cast him a quick side-eyed glance before she continued her search. “That’s a shame. It was beautiful.” She chewed the gloss off her lower lip and contemplated working on her nails next. Anything was better than this awkwardness.

 

“I’m sure it was.”

 

Alicia cleared her throat, still not looking at him. “I suppose you’ll see the pictures soon enough. Flint had at least a dozen of photographers running around.”

 

“I prefer looking at you.” Amusement filled his voice as he reached out to tug a stray lock behind her ear.

 

She wanted to tell him to stop bollocksing her, but to her great frustration, she closed her eyes and sighed at the touch instead. It took her too much strength for her liking to keep herself back from leaning in when he gently stroked the back of her neck. Thankfully, he ruined the moment when he whispered in her ear.

 

“Let me hold you. Please, I want to sort things out.”

 

And just like that, the warmth she had felt cooled down and she clenched her hands into fists. Her voice was strained when she finally stared up at him and said, “Don’t you remember? You said we were done, over. You left me to live the good life.”

 

“I didn’t… I thought it was what you wanted.” He sighed resigned and shoved his hands in his pockets. “We both said things we didn’t mean.”

 

"Keep telling yourself that." Alicia huffed and stepped back, his words a nasty reminder of the final days they’d spent together. Terence was an Unspeakable and last year, had accepted an offer to be part of a research team in China. She’d been happy for him, of course, and encouraged him to take it. It had been the chance he had worked so hard for to further his career. He’d even asked her to come with him.

 

Instead of agreeing, she’d turned him down for reasons that seemed utterly rubbish in hindsight. Nevertheless, she had believed that they could do the long distance thing. It would be tricky, but if anyone could have made it work, it would have been them. How wrong had she been? They’d fought more in those final weeks together than they had in their entire six-year relationship.

 

Tears pricked her eyes and throat constricted at the memory of those horrible weeks. But what gutted her the most what that it had been her pride and selfishness that had pushed him away and caused their break-up. A realisation she had come to much too late. She had waited for so long for him to return to her so she could apologise, but now that he had, the words didn’t come easily. Then again, did it matter? They'd made their choices.

 

 “I can't,” she said. “I have to check on Katie.”

 

“I’m sure Katie can manage for a few minutes.” He pulled his hands from his pockets and touched her hand. “Come on, at least dance with me one last time.”

 

“Ter, I-” Alicia stared at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts when a sudden thought hit her. She frowned back up at him. “Miss me? How stupid do you think I am? You didn’t write or Floo-call once. That’s a hell of a way of showing you miss me.”

 

He averted his head as he swore under his breath, the first indication that he wasn’t as collected as she’d assumed he was.

 

“Bloody hell, Alicia, you told me not to. All I did was work and sleep and try to keep my mind off you.”

 

Alicia snorted in disbelief. “That’s fresh, blaming me. Heaven forbid you’d have to suffer. Meanwhile, you left me all alone to deal with-” she trailed off and bit her lip, silently cursing her big mouth.

 

Terence stepped closer and lifted her chin with his finger. “Deal with what, love?”

 

“The fallout.” Alicia closed her eyes, too defeated to bother pushing his hand away. “A broken heart, s'all.”

 

“I know the feel.” He smoothed his palms over her cheeks and pressed his lips on the corner of her mouth. “If it helps, I was miserable without you. I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in months.”

 

Alicia opened her eyes and stared at him. She wanted to tell him to sod off and leave her alone but despite everything, she’d waited for him to return to her for Merlin’s sake. She’d pushed aside her social life, poured all her time and energy on sorting out her life and make something of it. Katie’s wedding had been her first real attempt at getting back into something resembling a social life.

 

Her attention dropped to his mouth, his lips that had brought her so much pleasure over the past years. She watched as they curved upwards into a slight smile. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip while his other hand came to rest on her hip, gently pulling her closer.

 

She sighed as she felt her resolve weaken despite her will to stand firm. She’d never been able to hold a decent grudge, especially where Terence was concerned.

 

“We can’t talk about this now, not here,” she said, swaying back and forth before she finally gave in and let herself lean against him. “I’m still angry.”

 

“I don’t mind.” He briefly squeezed his arms around her. “Just let me hold you for a minute.”

 

Alicia rested her cheek against his chest and linked her arms around his waist. The sounds of celebration faded until all she heard was the steady beat of his heart.

 

*****NtL*****

 

Alicia took a moment away from the wedding festivities and rushed out to the garden to clear her head. Softly scolding herself for forgetting to bring something with her, she rubbed the chill from her arms as she wandered through the gardens of Flint Hall. Her heels sank into the damp grass and the cold dew tickled her toes. Twisted trees towered high above her, their trunks surrounded by neat flowerbeds.

 

She wandered toward a bench set in an alcove surrounded by fragrant flowers. Alicia lowered herself onto the wrought iron seat and steadied her hands on either side of her, watching the moon.

 

Her thoughts drifted to Terence, provoking the butterflies in her stomach again and drove her to the edge of sanity. Although they’d only shared a few dances and short and shallow conversations throughout the night, it had felt like some sort of foreplay, building up the anticipation and anxiety inside her until she had to escape outside to catch her breath.

 

She’d worked hard over the past year to forget him, to settle into a life without him. It hadn’t been easy, especially with a few unexpected challenges along the way, but she had made it. She couldn’t allow herself to forget that now that Terence had returned. She had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him and continue where they had left off.

 

Perhaps, it was better to go home. Katie would understand. If she noticed her gone at all, that is.

 

“You're avoiding me.”

 

She drew in a deep breath and peered up to find Terence leaning against a tree, watching her with raised brows.

 

“Must you keep sneaking up on me?” she snapped. Was it too much to ask to have a few minutes to herself?

 

“Don’t be mad, love. You know that I like those sexy little noises you make.” He flashed her a smile, waggling his brows.

 

“Oh, right.”Her cheeks flushed a dark red, which she hoped he wouldn’t see in the dim light.

 

“Yeah.” His eyes lit with amusement as he walked toward her. “I’d rather give you other reasons for making those sounds, though, but I’ll take anything I can until then.”

 

“Ter, don’t.” Alicia breathed in the scent of his musky cologne as he took a seat beside her. She had always liked that smell on him.

 

His thigh came to rest against hers and he gazed into the darkness. “I can’t help myself. It’s a curse, you know, you’ve put a spell on me. I’ve always struggled to keep my hands off you.”

 

“Must have been quite a struggle then, because I don’t remember making it all too difficult for you.” Alicia chuckled as she shook her head. With him, she had thrown all her principles overboard on their first date.

 

He cast her a sideways glance and that little half-smile of his made its reappearance. “Yeah, that's what you think. You made me wait two months. Do you have any idea how long that is for a teenage boy?”

 

"It was worth it, wasn't it?"

 

"Yeah, it was," he murmured as he squeezed her knee. "It sure was."

 

His presence both comforted and aroused her. Gods, she’d missed him; his humour, his passion, that way he looked at her that melted her insides and made her feel beautiful for once.

 

He shifted slightly and reached for her, brushing her knee with his fingers. “Come closer, love.”

 

Alicia glanced his way as her heartbeat picked up a few notches. She knew that she ought to keep her distance, say no, and scoot over. “I couldn’t get any closer without sitting on your lap.”

 

“I like the way your mind works.” Without warning, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

 

Alicia let out a shocked laughter and draped an arm across the back of his shoulders to steady herself. Her legs dangled over his lap, the warmth from his thighs seeped through her dress. He slid his palm up and down her spine, tilting his chin to look up at her.

 

“Much better,” he murmured.

 

She hummed in agreement, using her free hand to trace the features she’d grown so used to over the years. Her thumb swept across his forehead, her mouth curved up in a smile when his light eyebrow rose under her touch. She trailed her palm down his tanned cheek, pausing at his jaw. Her fingertips traced the outlines of his lips and a heady combination of love and lust swelled inside her.

 

Alicia watched his mouth open slightly. His tongue appeared, flicking at the ends of her fingers. A shiver of anticipation rushed through her. She leant in and brushed her mouth across his, tasting his lips as his hands tightened at her waist, drawing her closer. She twisted her body until her breasts settled against his chest and cradled his face in her hands.

 

“I love you, Ally,” he murmured. “You know that, don’t you?”

 

She nodded quickly and took a breath, letting it out in a rush of air. That, she had never doubted, even at their lowest. “I love you, too.”

 

A hopeful smile hovered around his lips. “Still?”

 

Alicia stroked his cheeks and slipped her fingers into his thick blond hair. Her life would have been so much easier if she hadn’t loved him.

 

“I’ve tried but couldn’t turn it off.” She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

 

Terence groaned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His tongue made a brief foray into her mouth before retreating again while his fingers slowly traced up her spine, curving around her nape. He let go of her lips and explored her throat, nuzzling the sensitive spot just beneath her chin. She shivered and held him tighter.

 

“I remember that,” he said. His kissed her nose, then traced feather light kisses along her jaw to her earlobe and gently bit in it. “Hmm... That one, too.”

 

She shuddered and thought about begging for more. “Don’t tease me, Ter.”

 

“I’m not.” He laughed and pressed his mouth to hers. He sank into the kiss, dragging her with him. Their lips moved together in a slow and sensual dance. Each new touch fuelled her desire, building her need for him.

 

Alicia closed her eyes as warmth spread through her, trailing from her flushed cheeks down to her belly and tingling between her thighs. His hands squeezed her bum all the while his mouth claimed hers. She slipped her hands inside his open robes and flattened her palms against his chest. His responding growl made her squirm on his lap, remembering what it was like to have him thrust inside her. His erection nudged her inner thighs and the temptation to let him do just that was too tempting.

 

He tore his mouth from hers. “Come closer,” he said, lifting her slowly. He helped her around until she was straddling him. Her dress rode up her thighs, the cold breeze cooling down her overheated skin, and the tips of her toes brushed the damp grass.

 

His hands wrapped around the backs of her knees, pulling her closer against his body. He flicked his tongue over her collarbone, kissing the pulse point in her throat. His breath warmed her neck, his lips gently nibbling, exploring while he stroked up and down her thighs.

 

Finally, his fingers pulled at the zipper on her back. Her dress loosened around her chest and parted at the back. She squeezed her eyes closed as his hands dipped inside, tracing over her cold skin.

 

“We can’t do this now, Terence. Someone’s going to come looking for me.”

 

“Your bridesmaid duties are over, Ally. I heard Katie telling you to go and have fun.” He tugged her dress and strapless bra down in one swift movement, tucking the bunched material beneath her bared breasts and pressed a kiss on the base of her throat. “This is you having fun with me.”

 

Alicia ran her hands through his hair, curling her fingers in the thick strands. She let her head fall back and sighed as his mouth closed over her nipple. His lips pulled gently while his fingers cupped and moulded her other breast. She wanted nothing more than for him to sink deep inside her and make her forget the time they’d spent apart, but there were certain things he needed to know first, things that might change everything.

 

Alicia fought to keep her head clear as his hot breath warmed her skin. He suckled her nipple, lavishing the tender bud with his tongue.

 

“Ter, I...ah,” she tightened her grip on his hair and pressed him a little closer, “I have to tell you something.”

 

He cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her erect nipples while his lips worked their way back up her neck. “What is it?” he said against her ear.

 

“I’m not-” Alicia closed her eyes and blew out an uncontrolled breath when he nipped at her earlobe. “I’m not the same person you left behind a year ago.”

 

He kissed her long and deep, biting, sucking. “Neither am I. We all change.”

 

She sighed when his hands dipped between their bodies. “This is important. You don’t understand.”

 

He bit her lower lip as he undid his belt buckle and trousers. “Explain it to me.”

 

Her breaths came heavy and hard; she’d given up trying to control them. “Don’t you see the changes in my body?” It seemed like the subtlest way of approaching the subject.

 

Terence shifted beneath her, eagerly shoving his trousers and underpants over his hips. His movements forced her legs further apart. “Curvy,” he muttered and pulled her against him again, her bared breasts brushing against his crisp white shirt.

 

She tried to push him away so that he'd listen. “It’s not just that. There’s something else. When you find out what it is, you might-”

 

“Alicia.” His hands framed her face. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Unless you’re sporting a brand new cock underneath that dress, I can’t think of anything else that could put me off being with you.”

 

Alicia laughed despite herself. The sound caught in her throat when he shoved his hand beneath the layers of red satin bunched between them.

 

He stroked back and forth her slit, his eyes smouldering as they met hers. “Looks like we’re good to go.”

 

She wanted badly to go with the moment and forget about everything else, but he needed to know what had happened after he’d gone away. He’d be angry, she expected that, but he still needed to know.

 

“Before you left...” Her words stuck in her throat when his fingers delved inside her knickers.

 

“Don’t tell me yet.” He tugged them over to one side, stroking her clit with his thumb. “We need this, anything else can wait.”

 

Alicia let out a shuddered breath, desperately hoping he wouldn’t hate her afterwards. She braced herself as his grabbed her arse, lifted her, and then, waited for her. Without breaking eye contact, her fingers reached for him and wrapped around his shaft. She enjoyed seeing the changes in his expression as she guided him to her warm entrance and slid slowly down his cock.

 

Inch by inch his erection disappeared inside her. Terence’s jaw clenched as he looped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her breasts. She stroked his hair and listened to his laboured breathing. It felt so right having him back inside her, having his arms holding her tight as his warm breath washed over her.

 

“If you don’t start moving soon, I’m taking over,” he said in a tight voice

 

She grinned and ground herself down on his cock, savouring the laughing groan that slipped from his lips. She reached behind her to grasp his knees for balance, stuck out her breasts out to his hungry gaze. His hands slithered up her legs, his thumbs rubbing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Alicia drove her hips toward him, over and over again.

 

When it became too much, he relaxed against the backrest, pulling her with him. She braced herself with her hands against it when he clasped her hips and began thrusting hard inside her.

 

“God, I’ve missed this,” he panted between thrusts. “You. Me. We’re good together.”

 

“Yeah.” The word left her with a breathless sigh. She kept her hands on the backrest and leant in, closing her mouth over his.

 

Without releasing her lips, Terence continued his hammering thrusts, holding her tightly. Alicia pressed her breasts against his chest, wanting him to use his mouth on her nipples again. He’d grown to understand the signs so well over the years; he merely laughed and gave her one last hard kiss before releasing her lips.

 

“I know what you want, love.” Terence cupped her breast in his palm and thumbed her hardened nipple, slowing his thrusts until he was grinding against her. He pressed his hand between her shoulder blades and brought her breasts to his lips. Alicia combed her fingers through his hair as he sucked one tightened peak into his mouth.

 

He licked her nipple, lapping at her with long, slow strokes. He moved his attention to her other breast, suckling softly. He nipped at her and she whimpered deep in her throat. Alicia curved her hands over his broad shoulders, holding on tight. She dug her toes into the dewy grass and lifted herself off his cock and then slowly, she slowly lowered herself back down his length. She relished his deep groan and repeated the movement, smiling when his concentration broke.

 

“You’re going to make me come, love. Hold on.” He wrapped his arms around her and leant back on the bench. His pace increased as he pumped away inside her.

 

Alicia cradled his face between her hands and kissed his lips, jolting against him with each frenzied thrust. Her insides warmed and her cheeks grew hot as built inside her until her belly tightened and her muscles tensed. Her body shook violently as her fingers dug into his shoulders and pleasure erupted inside her when she finally let go.

 

“Oh Merlin, Ally, I’ve missed seeing that.” Terence gripped her waist and roughly pushed her down on his cock as he shoved his hips upwards. His eyes were half-closed while his attention remained intently on her. He tensed beneath her and a long groan tore from him and his limbs trembled with the effort when he came, hard. He pulled her mouth down to his and kissed her deeply until the last tremors left him.

 

Alicia leant her forehead against his and tried to gather her senses and catch her breath. Terence was the first to move and break the sensual spell surrounding them. He cupped her chin in his palm and pressed a soft peck on her lips.

 

“I’m taking you back to my hotel tonight. We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.” He kissed each nipple farewell before tugged her bra into place.

 

Nerves stirred in her belly. He was still inside her, their bodies connected. Alicia struggled to meet his gaze. “I can’t. Someone’s waiting for me at home. He’ll be upset if I’m not there when he wakes in the morning.”

 

“He?” For the briefest second, Terence’s hand stilled mid-air before he smoothed her dress up her breast and closed the zipper at her back. He tried and failed at keeping his voice even. “You met someone?”

 

“He came into my life.” She nibbled her lower lip and struggled to find the words to explain. “He’s very important to me.”

 

His features hardened. He lifted her up briefly so he could tuck himself back in. She almost cried out at the sudden separation.

 

Terence fastened trousers and buckled his belt as he sent her an accusing stare, his eyes glittering in the darkness. “What’s his name?”

 

Alicia flinched at hearing the venom in his voice and drew a deep breath to gather her courage. “Adam. His name is Adam.”

 

His lips curled up into a scathing smile. “Sounds like a real tosser.”

 

She shook her head, unsure if she ought to cry or laugh. “You don’t understand.”

 

He clasped her cheeks in his hands, desperation and anger written on his face. “What's there to understand?”

 

She hated this, hated the way it made him feel. It was time to get it over with, let him know the truth so he could decide what to do with it. “He’s my son. Our son.”

 

He shook his head in bewilderment, opening and closing his mouth without a sound coming out. A multitude of expressions crossed his face. Suddenly, he urged her off his lap and moved to stand, his back turned to her.

 

Alicia rearranged her dress and braced herself, waiting to see how he'd end their encounter. But nothing came, just his angry breaths as he stared up a the nights sky.

 

“He’s five months old. I-I learnt the day you got your promotion. I kept it to myself until I couldn’t anymore. I didn’t want to you to stay here because of it and resent me. It wouldn’t have been fair to you to give up your dream because of this…” Alicia knew she’d started to ramble. She gulped back the emotion rising inside her, wringing her hands. “I’m so sorry, so very sorry. I was stupid and scared... And I....”

 

"You what?" he snapped. “I can't...it's too much.”

 

Alicia's bottom lip quivered as she looked at him through tear-filled eyes. She'd mucked up. He was never going to forgive her.

 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” he said tersely and let out a heavy breath. “A hell of a lot, Alicia. I want to meet him, figure this out between you and me. Sweet Salazar, I don’t even know how I should feel about this.”

 

Moonlight sprinkled through the trees, glittering over his blond hair and his dark robes, his whole stance rigid with anger. Finally, she heard the deep breath he took before he turned to face her. He reached out for her in the dim light, his expression unsure but determined. She sobbed with relief and stepped into his waiting arms, sighing when they closed tightly around her.

 

Her racing heart slowed as her cheek came to rest against his chest.

 

As extravagant fireworks erupted high about them, spelling the names of the bride and her groom, Alicia finally held hope for the future again. It would take a lot of time and effort to make things right between them again. All she could hope for that he'd be willing forgive her and try.

 

But in the meantime, Terence had found his way back to her and that was enough for now.


End file.
